Castor
Castor (カシム, Kashim in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is a citizen of Talys and a friend of Princess Shiida. He works with the Galder Pirates to make enough money for his ailing mother's medication, until a disappointed Shiida encounters him on the battlefield and volunteers to provide him with the gold he needs. Ashamed, Castor decides to lend her his power. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, he travels to Medon to find a new job in order to support his mother. When Marth helps him out, Castor decides to join Marth's army in return. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment Chapter 2: Enemy, talk with Shiida. Base Stats |Hunter |3 |21 |7 |2 |6 |Varies |6 |4 |0 |6 |Bow |Iron Bow |} Growth Rates |70% |60% |40% |40% |20% |20% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Book 1 - Chapter 2: Enemy, talk with Shiida. Book 2 - Chapter 4: Visit the village in the north. Base Stats Book 1 |Hunter |3 |21 |7 |4 |6 |3 |6 |4 |0 |6 |Bow |Iron Bow |} Book 2 |Hunter |7 |24 |10 |7 |8 |4 |8 |6 |0 |6 |Bow |Killer Bow |} Growth Rates Book 1 |70% |60% |40% |40% |20% |20% |20% |3% |} Book 2 |70% |60% |40% |40% |20% |20% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Chapter 2: Enemy, talk with Shiida. Stats Base Stats |Hunter |3 |21 |7 |0 |3 |6 |3 |4 |0 |6 |Bow - D | Iron Bow |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |0% |40% |40% |20% |20% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *Shiida Overall Castor's growths tend to be a bit low, nevertheless he can become a good horseman for those who prefer to keep units in their original classes rather than resorting to the reclassing system. He has much more strength than that of Jeorge and Gordin, allowing him to step up a bit more. Otherwise, there will most likely be some better options than Castor. Recruit Conversation Shiida: Castor!? It is you, isn't it? Must even good men like you betray Talys now? Castor: Princess Shiida? Oh... I'm sorry, but me mother's sick and the medicine don't buy itself, see... Shiida: So you agreed to fight for the pirates in exchange for coin... All right, then. If it's gold you need, take mine. Here, this is all I have. Take it, and go to your mother's side. Castor: But Princess... I betrayed you! ... Ach, I've been a fool! Forgive me, Princess Let me fight for you now. Me life is yours! Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Hunter |7 |24 |10 |0 |7 |10 |4 |6 |0 |6 | Bow - C | Killer Bow |} Growth Rates |70% |50% |0% |50% |50% |30% |15% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Shiida Ending Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Castor - Loving Son "Castor hurried home to his aging mother, medicine in hand. They lived modest lives." Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Sly Swindler "Castor joined the Akaneian Rangers. Afterward, he returned to Talys and lived with his mother. Apparently he saved up lots of money..." Quotes As an enemy Death Quote Etymology The Roman Castor (Greek - Kástōr) is the twin brother of Pollux. According to certain myths, Castor was a mortal while Pollux was immortal; so when Castor died, Pollux chose to share with him his own immortal life. It is in that myth that the two came to live together as the constellation of Gemini, the twins. Castor means 'beaver' in Latin. His Japanese name, Kashim, possibly refers to a public dwelling where the Eskimos would gather on special occasions. It may also be a variant of the Arabian name Qasim (often spelled Kasim) meaning 'dispenser' or 'divider'. There is a number of known African and Asian figures who had this name. Trivia *The mythical Castor is very commonly depicted as a horseman. In the game, Castor's promoted form is the Horseman. *'Castor and Pollux' sometimes referred to the double glimmer (AKA. St. Elmo's Fire) seen by sailors at night, though it is not very likely that the translators made such an association between Castor's name and his working for pirates. Gallery File:KashimFE1.png|Castor's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:CastorFE3.gif|Castor's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem File:CastorSD.png|Castor's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:CastorFE12.PNG|Castor's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Kashim.jpg|Castor in the TCG. File:Castor.png|Castor as he appears in the Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi manga adaptation. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters